<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fists Clenched Tight by FrizzleNox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974450">Fists Clenched Tight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox'>FrizzleNox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Patrick Brewer has Heart Eyes, clenched fists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Patrick made David clench his fists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fists Clenched Tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 12 of Flufftober: Clenched Fists</p><p>I couldn't settle on one idea for this so I decided to write a trio of ficlets. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David clenched his fists tightly when he was nervous. It didn’t happen often, but performing on stage with his mother in front of not only the whole town as well as Patrick was rattling his nerves.</p><p>He wouldn’t admit it, but he really liked his business partner. Patrick was unlike anyone he’d ever dated and he was trying not to become too attached. He didn’t want the business to fail if he and Patrick’s relationship didn’t work out.</p><p>He’d asked Patrick not to come. It would be easier if he wasn’t there. It would take the pressure off of David, and save him from embarrassment.</p><p>Patrick hadn’t listened. He was there, sitting with Alexis, a look of astonishment on his face. </p><p>“I didn’t want him to see me like that, the performance. It’s not something he needed to experience.”</p><p>“David, he had heart eyes the entire time.”</p><p>—</p><p>David clenched his fists at the thought of Open Mic Night.</p><p>Despite his protests, Patrick had insisted on performing a song. The thought of being serenaded was horrifying to David. </p><p>He hoped that Patrick had been joking about singing at the Open Mic Night, but when he saw his boyfriend take the stage and start to dedicate a song to him, he clenched his fists tight, wanting to run. </p><p>As Patrick sang, his hands relaxed. His nerves washed away, he started to smile. He was falling in love with Patrick.</p><p>—</p><p>David clenched his fists when he was excited. He’d clench his fists and shake them in the air to express his joy. </p><p>He did it a lot the night Cabaret opened, showing off his new gold engagement rings. He was engaged to Patrick. He was ecstatic to see his fiancé and his best friend starring in the musical. He was proud of what Patrick, Stevie, his mother, and the rest of the cast and crew had accomplished. </p><p>He'd never been happier in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>